Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Kittens-Are-Fluffy
Summary: Roy and Ed are roped into going to a magical school, to explore the untouched potential of magic in the blood of the Amestrians. While there, they are coerced into guarding a boy named Harry Potter. Yaoi, RoyxEd, HarryxDraco Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok people since only 2 ofyou guys gave me you opinions....well, I guess I'll just have to combine two of your descisions...by making a RoyxEd AND HarryxDraco!!!! Yay!!! lol its set during the first movie, cuz well in my opinion the philosophers stone and the sorcerers stone is the same thing. I mean,come on... A red stone? Made by an alchemist? Made to make lead into gold and extend your life? sounds an awful lot like a philosophers stone to me!! XDDD anyways yea let the fun begin!!!

*disclaimer* I do not own fma,however much I would love to. Hmmm,but then again,they would actually expect meto work and go to conferences and meet my deadlines... No,no im much happier without owning fma.... *shudders*

"FULLMETAL!!! GET IN HERE NOW" Roys silky voice roared through his open office door as Ed tried to drop his report off on Fuery and make a run for it. Ed sighed, making his unhappiness known to the whole office. Havoc gave Ed a simpathetic smile, then abruptly went back to his work when Hawkeye gave him a "Don't finish your work today and die by my bullets" look. Ed gulped. He would much rather be teased mercilessly by Mustang than shot by Hawkeye.

Ed gave a"I'm actually glad im not you"look to Havoc, then strode to the open door. _Drat, if it werent for the fact that Mustang must be the most lazy person on the planet, he would think that he had left the door open intentionally so he couldnt slamit open... Wait! It must be a conspiracy! Maybe Havoc, Fuery or even Breda were in on maybe,*gulp* Hawkeye... Damn it, and the dent in the wall was geting so big too..._

Ed peeked around the corner of the doorframe and looked around for the dark haired alchemist. He wasnt at his desk so he was about to duck out again when a loud "EDWARD, GET IN HERE, NOW!" sounded through the door. Ed sighed. He should have known better than to know he could get off that easily. He picked up his slouch again and trudged through the door. _"He had better not make a comment about my height this time_." Ed thought, seating himself in the couch facing the Colonel's desk. He crossed his legs and put on his best "Ugh, I really dont want to be here and you know it" look.

Mustang looked over at the younger alchemist from his place behind his desk. He sighed. Did Ed really have to act like such a child all time? Really,he IS sixteen,isnt he? He looked at the clock. Dammit, they have 10 min left...

Roy cleared his throat and stood up. Ed looked at him, and was sure he saw a hint of a frown on his face. _Hmmm,the only reason he would frown would be if he either had a lady taken from him,or one of the higher ups actually made him get off his butt and work for once. _Ed took another look at the older man, who, unbenownst to him, had a tic growing near the corner of his eye. _Definately work. He never gets all that worked up over ladies, that is, unless hes not getting any. _

Edward gave a loud gasp then, and got up and walked to the Colonel. He felt his head, then felt his own. "Wow, no fever. I thought that by now you would be writhing on the floor, crazed like a mountain lion on a vegetarian diet." He laughed then. _Hm, I guess I have to give the man more credit._

Mustang stood up. He looked about ready to snap. _And I mean that literally_ Ed thought, looking at him grinding his gloves together as if getting ready to make a spark. "What do you mean, Fullmetal" He ground out through clenched teeth. He looked at his pocketwatch again. _Damn,they only had 5 minutes, and they would be here. Why couldnt he act his age? And really, did he look like he had a fever? _

"Well, by the looks of it,you either have to do REAL work for once or your trying your hand at chastity. And though the later seems to be more unlikely, its not like you would ever get off your butt and actually WORK!! I mean, that is what you send me around on all these wild goose chases for. right? To do your own dirty work" Ed finished, rubbing his chin and looking very much like as if he was TRYING to impersonate a psycologist.

"Fullmetal, for your information, despite popular belief, I DO actually work. And I don't go crazy without sex. And the reason I called you in here today is to give you your new mission. Well, OUR new mission, since it seems the Fuhrer deemed fit to send us both on this mission is to" Roy started to state their mission, but was abruptly interupted by a spluttering Edward. He smirked. _It seems his psycologist guise wasnt all that composed. _

"Wait,wait wait. The Fuhrer expects US as in YOU and ME to go on a mission, TOGETHER? We would kill each other! I mean, with all the yelling we do, I would think that someone would have reassigned me by now. Hey, now that I think about it, why HAVENT I been transfered yet" Ed went back to his seat, pretending to think.

Roy growled. He will never get the mission out of his mouth in time. He checked his pocketwatch again. 1 minute left... Ok,might as well just give him it to read. If anything,Ed always reads whats in front of him and reads faster than any bookworm I know of. He threw the file at Edward, letting a little bit of satisfaction show when it hit him in the face.

"You bastard! What the hell was that for?" Ed yelled, jumping up and scattering the pages across the floor. _O well, so much for that plan. _He saw Ed's lip form the word "magic" as he stooped to pick up the papers and saw the words inside it. _Or maybe not._ He watched as Ed picked up the file and started reading,completely forgetting to sit down in the process. _Well, I've got to give it to him. Reading realling is one of the many special talents he posseses. Should it be fair that hes a child genius, a fast reader,remembers everything he reads, is loved by the people,performs someof the most amazing alchemy i've ever seen,and is freaking sexy to boot?_

Ed finished reading 20 seconds later and his mouth was hanging open. "Magic? Magical worlds and schools and secret towns? Really Mustang, I would have thought you would be past fairy tales by now." Ed said, not quite wanting to believe it. _If magic truly exsists, then there might be a possibility in getting Al his body back!_

The dark haired alchemist looked over at the younger alchemist,exasperated. Granted,his reaction to the mission when Hawkeye first placed it on his desk was pretty much to the same degree. But to see it acted out in front of him, it kinda unnerved him. What didnt help at all was a loud CRACK sounding throughout the room, bouncing off the mostly empty walls. Ed fell backwards off the chair,shocked. Roy stood up and positioned his fingers to snap. Riza burst into the room, gun cocked,loaded,and ready to shoot. In the middle of the room stood a tallman with the longest, whitest beard anyone in the room had ever seen before.

"Greetings, Colonel Mustang, 1st Lt. Hawkeye. And you must be Edward Elric. It is very nice to make your aquaintance. I am Albus Dumbledore. You may call me Professor Dumbledore. I have come on the behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to enroll you to start as of September 1, as you all should have gotten the letteri send." Professor Dumbledore said, beaming merrily around the room.

_This man is gay! My gaydar went off as soon as he stepped foot into the room!_ Roy thought, but lowered his raised hand and motioned for Riza to put her gun away. She houlstered her gun, but kept her gun hand ready for any sudden movements from the older man.

Ed stood up, cursing as he brushed himself off. _Typical, the one time I don't believe in the unbelievable, it blows up in my face._ He turned to face the Professor. 'Why am I getting this notice now. Shouldnt you have sent it to me, instead of that? Ed asked, jerking his thumb in Mustangs direction.

"Well, first of all cursing isnt tolerated at Hogwarts, so you had better refresh your vocabulary, young man. And secondly, since you don't seem to have a legal guardian, the role has been reassigned to your commanding officer henceforth." Albus stated calmly, not even flinching when Ed cursed again because his hair tie snapped suddenly and hit him in the face on its quest for freedom and now his hair was all over his face. _Really, is it get up in Edwards face day today? Seriously, and its not like it was all that great before I got here as well.._

Ed sat back down after righting the couch into its previous postion. He stared at the Professor. Albus Dumbledore stared back. They stared at each other another couple of minutes before Ed blurted out, "Your gay, right?"

Roy, who was halfway between a "calming" sip of tea, sprayed his stacked papers with the grimy much the military deemed "coffee"

_Damn, I knew Ed was smart, but who knew he had a gaydar? Wait, I wonder if he picks up on bisexuals... If so, then I'm totally screwed..._

Albus simply stared at Edward, who now looked like he was trying not to laugh at the mess that the Colonel had made of his desk. "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, peering with his electric blue eyes at Edward, who looked vaguely uncomfortable now.

"Why should I have a problem with who you are? Plus, if I have a problem with you,then I would have to have a problem with myself, cuz I'm gay as well. I was just asking in a roundabout way if gays were accepted at Hogwarts." Ed stated.

Three pairs of eyes swiveled towards him, even Roys, his coffee stained documents forgotten. _So Edwards gay! Why didnt I pick up on it? Usually I pick up on stuff like this. I wonder if Maes knows..._

Albus then looked at the coffee stained table and tookout his wand. He pointed it at the mess and said _Terego _and started simphoning the coffee off the papers. When he was done, besides the papers being a bit faded than what they used to be, they were as good as new. Ed stared. "So thats magic?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
"Yes, thats magic. Thats only the barest glimpse of it though. There are hundreds of thousands of spells in this world, and you get taught most of them at Hogwarts. We practice white magic, the good kind."

Ed shook his head, still contemplating whether or not he should accept the mission. _Theres the chance that I could find a way to bring Als body to this side of the gate if I study there. But if i go, Al would have to stay alone, because I'm sure that they wouldnt let a walking suit of armor on school grounds..._

Mustang looked at Ed, with his hair shining gold in the light of the room as he shook his head slowly. _Dammit,I cant reveal it to anyone that I'm gay. Cuz if that ever happened, I'm afraid I might just lose control and jump Ed. I mean,isit really fair to be that freaking hot?_

Albus stared at him then, and Roy got the feeling he was being x-rayed. _Well, thats something you dont see everyday. Can he really know what I'm thinking? _Albus smiledthen and said "Well, then, it seems that we've spent enough time chatting. We have to get to Diagon Alley to ge tboth of your supplies. Yours, Edward, as a first year student. I know your 16, but for all intents and purposes,you must be put into the 11 year old class. I mean, its not like you wouldn't fit in, with your height and stature."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL OF A BEAN THAT EVEN IF AN ANT WERE SIZED UP NEXT TO ME,YOU WOULD STILL NOT SEE ME!!" Ed exploded, jumping up from his chair again and sending his hair flying behind his shoulder.

Albus looked at him, utterly amused. He hasnt seen that kindof reaction from someone for several years. _Millenia, even_ He thought. Instead of commenting, he saidto the two alchemists," Grab ahold of one of my arms,both of you. We are going to do something similar to teleporting. Its called apparating."

Ed sullenly walked up to the bearded, cloaked man and gingerly took ahold of his arm. Roy strode over to the other side and tookhis other arm confidently. Riza stepped forward and said "Be safe, Colonel. And please, Ed, dont go looking for trouble" She stepped back and walked out the door, shutting it after her.

Albus, with a little twinkle in his eye, said,"Ready? Okay, brace yourselves for this" It felt like the world was pulled out from under their feet as they took a firmer grasp upon the elder mans arm, ready for anything this magic world had to throw at them.

SOO... How did I do? Tell me,tellme tell me!!! I wrote this in the span of two hours and I'm exausted!! I feel as if I should thank two of my regular reviewers on my other story, Shades of Gold. This is a combo of both your wishes, shawpaw12 and xxforest-dragonxx. I love both RoyxEd and later on in the story will come HarryxDraco. As the saying goes, theres a thin line between love and hate!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, heres the next chapter cuz I have to know what you guys think and if your like me,you only review on stories 5,000 words or more unless its really good. Or maybe it just me.... I guess I am kinda odd.... O wells XP *psstt* dont tell my sister but i stole her black and white jelly bracelets. It just goes sowell with what im wearing today XDDDD

I totally forgot the disclaimers in the last chapter but hopefully this will suffice.

*Disclaimer* I do not own fma or Harry Potter or anything. I just love the prospect of getting Roy and Ed together and Harry and Draco. I mean, come on, those two pairs are DESTINED for each other. At least in my mind. Seriously though, if people took that much timeout of theirday JUST to fight with each other,then they MUST want the other person but have a reputation to uphold. Anywhos, on with the next chapter of Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone.

RECAP

_Ed sullenly walked up to the bearded, cloaked man and gingerly took ahold of his arm. Roy strode over to the other side and tookhis other arm confidently. Riza stepped forward and said "Be safe, Colonel. And please, Ed, dont go looking for trouble" She stepped back and walked out the door, shutting it after her._

_Albus, with a little twinkle in his eye, said,"Ready? Okay, brace yourselves for this" It felt like the world was pulled out from under their feet as they took a firmer grasp upon the elder mans arm, ready for anything this magic world had to throw at them._

Chapter 2

Ed felt like he was being squeezed through a tube and couldnt breath at all. All of a a sudden, his feet slammed hard on the earth and for the second time that day, he lost his ballance and fell. _Dammit, why me? _He thought, sucking in air into his flattened lungs. He started gagging.

"What the hell, why does the air taste like liquor and... rotten cheese? Where the hell are we, anyways?" Ed asked, looking around. He was in a moderatly crowded pub that looked like it could use a good cleaning. _Great, I get a day thats full of crap and now i get a pub that looks like crap as well. "_Andhow the hell was this an alley anyways?"

"To be more precise, this is The Leaky Cauldron, which is the entrance to Diagon Alley. We can't apparate directly into it, because there are several wards against this." (A.N. Im not quite sure how accurate this is but since everything always starts in the Leaky Cauldron and goes into Diagon Alley through it, I assumed it. Sorry if this is wrong.)

"Why the heck would you want to apparate into a crap ho-" Ed was abruptly cut off as Mustang covered Ed's mouth with his gloved hand, hissing in his ear "Dont be rude' and turning to Albus with a now struggling Ed in his arms. "I'm sorry for his behavior. He never learned to control his mouth" And pushed Ed's head down in a semi-semblance of a bow.

Ed wrenched his way out of Roy's grip. "What the hell, Mustang? What did I say wrong?" He spat, apparently not too pleased at the prospect of Roy touching him. _Well, its not that im not happy about it,its just..._

Professor Dumbledore merely looked amused. "Edward, I believe I told you that cursing will not be allowed in Hogwarts. And if Mr. Mustang here saw fit, he could give you a detention, seeing as he's Hogwarts new Alchemy teacher.

Ed faltered then started again. "First of all, its Ed. Not Edward or Fullmetal or Mr. Elric, just Ed. Second of all, were not in Hogwarts right now, and you didn't say anything about cursing OUTSIDE of Hogwarts. Third of all, WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS UP WITH YOUR BRAIN OLD MAN FOR GIVING MUSTANG MORE POWER THAN HE ALREADY HAD???" Ed bellowed, not quite wanting to believe what he had just heard. Mustang, as a teacher? Better yet, as a teacher at a school that he has to go to? _Man if theres a god out there, he must really hate me.. _Ed thought miserably.

'Yes, Mr. Elric. He is the newest teacher at your school,also starting September 1. He seemed the best for the job, because as your Fuhrer said, he has way too much talent to spend idling in an office all day signing papers and dating anything in a skirt." His eyes flashed in amusement as Ed turned, incredulous, to Mustang.

"HAH!!!! So even the fuhrer knows that your a big waste of space in HQ and got tired pf your incessive flirting so he sends you to some far off country to teach children." Ed snorted. _Man, I'm never going to let him live that down. That is too funny._

Roy sighed. He had pretty much thought something along the samelines, but he wasn't going to tell Edward that. _No, enough people were already staring at them to begin with. I'm going to make the shrimp pay._ He thought, chuckling darkly at the thought.

Ed began to edge away from the dark haired Colonel. He really didn't like the look on his face. _He looks like hes plotting revenge._ Ed shuddered. Whatever the Colonel was up to, it wasn't going to end well for him. That he knew very well.

Dumbledore stepped between the two alchemists. "Shall we be off, then?" He asked merrily, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. He started to hum a few lines of some song. Roy and Ed both turned and looked at the older wizard. He stared back. Mustang broke the silence by stepping foward and said, "Yea, lets go. We need to get our things for Hogwarts. Plus, my instincts tell me if we stay in here any longer, Ed might just get drunk off the liquor in the air."

"Will not!" Ed said, stamping his foot like a child. _Well, at least he can act the part. But maybe he should aim a little higher in the age category. I mean, acting like a 5 year old is a bit too young._

"Yes, let us be on our way. Come this way,if you please" Dumbledore said, and led them to the back of the pub. They went out a ratty old door and ended up behind the pub, a few garbage cans there too.

"O yea, this is so much more cheery than the pub. Are our school supplies going to be in those garbage cans? Or does this stupid brick wall Magically turn into a portal to the REAL Diagon Alley?" Ed said sarcastically, looking around the dingy back of the pub.

Dumbledore only smiled at him. He withdrew his wand from his sleave and tapped the 13th brick on the wall, the one that looked like they placed it wrong. The block quivered, then started moving outwards. All the other bricks started moving, too and they shifted and turned until they made an archway.

"Wow, and I was only joking!" Ed said, walking through the archway into the bustling Diagon Alley. Roy followed close after, just as awestruck as Ed was, he just disn't show it with his normal mask in place. Albus followed close after and was smiling at the pair. _My reaction the first time was pretty much the same. Its been so long since I've been in Diagon Alley._

"Wow, now THIS is what I call an alley!" Ed said, trying to look at everything at once. He stopped once he saw a magestic white building looking at the end of the alley. It was gorgeous! It was made completely of white marble, and had golden doors leading into the interior.

"That, Mr. Elric, is Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Its run completely by goblins, and thats our first stop on the list. Your military gave both of you a vault and exchanged some Amestrian gold with our currency. O, and before I forget. Nobody knows about different worlds and such. In this world, your accents sound kinda German, so from now on if somebody asks, please say your from Germany. I wouldnt want our envoys from other worlds to be caught up in stuff they dont want to be. If the wrong people know that your from another world, they will try to use you.'' Albus said, sweeping up the pristine steps and stopping at the doors.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Ed asked, pointing at the wording over the entrance to the wizard bank. ''Beware? Beware of what? Goblins? Psh, I can take them on.''

Albus just looked at him and opened the door. The trio went inside and Roy took one look at the goblins and started snickering. "Whats so damn funny?" Ed asked. Roy just looked at him and started cracking up. "Well, Edward, it seems that there ARE shorter things than you in this world." He said between laughes, pointing at the goblins sorting the jewels on the sides of the walkways.

"WHO'S SO SHORT THAT HE HAS TO HOLD SOMEONES HAND TO CROSS THE STREET BECAUSE A CAR WOULDNT BE ABLE SEE HIM?!?!" Ed yelled, causing every eye in the bank to swivel towards them. One person in particular stood out. _Man, that guy is freaking __**Huge!!**_

A giant man with long, black shaggy hair and a long shaggy beard walked towards them, his dustbin sized hands on a young boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses' shoulder. As they walked towards them, Ed noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. _I wonder how he got that. _He thought vaguely.

"Ah, Hagrid. I didnt expect to see you here. And this must be young Harry. You withdrew some gold from his vault? Good, good, now your off to get a wand, I see. Good job, Hagrid. Are you bringing him back to his guardians house now? Very well, I will see you at Hogwarts then." Dumbledore said.

Ed walked up to Hagrid and looked up at him. "Your huge, you know that?" Hagrid looked down at Edward and said "I guess I am kinda tall, but arent you kinda short?" Ed exploded "Ok, | AM NOT THAT SHORT!!!!" He huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked past them to the high desk. _Great, yet another thing I have to look up to._

Hagrid nodded at them all, and said "Excuse me, we have got to be going. Lots to buy" Albus nodded back and said "As do we, Hagrid, as do we" The two groups passed each other and Roy nodded at Hagrid, who nodded back. _They must know each other somehow._  
When Hagrid and the boy he called Harry were out the door, they all walked up to the front desk. Mustang stepped foward and pulled 2 keys out of his left pocket. _Wait, when did he change? And since when did he wear civilian clothes. I guess its just different cuz he looks like he always is wearing that damned blue suit. _Ed thought. The goblin looked at Mustang and ased, "Can I help you?" Mustang cleared his throat and said, "Yes, I would like to acess the two military accounts that were just set up, one for Mr. Roy Mustang and one for Mr. Edward Elric." The goblin sized Mustang up, then looked at Ed and smirked. Ed scowled back at him.

"May I see the keys for both the vaults please." Roy passed the keys over the counter and the goblin inspected them. "Everything seems to be in order. Lets go now." He stepped off the platform he was on and walked to the left of the room. He opened the door that was there and said a sneering "After you" before ushering them all down the stairs into complete darkness.

sooooo.... How was it? My computer got screwed up again so it took me 2 times as much... Imagine at random moments your shift key sticking... it comes out like rEALLY rANDOm. anyways, I finally finished the second chapter. Man, I really gotta update on Shades of Gold, but i am dry on ideas... it went clean out of my mind... so please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

lOk, I know I really should be continuing my other story but the inspiration bug bit me on this one... Plus i've been getting some really positive reviews on it so I guess everyone likes funny things more than depressing... Yea well I feel the same its just the other inspiration bug bit me then. But that was then and this is now. I promise I'll update my other story soon its just... I totally forgot what I was gonna do with it... So i gotta either remember or come up with another story. Well, anyways, I like this story. I know I suck at grammer and my keys dont work right so anything i do right my keys screw up... Man, I really need to get a beta...O wells, on with the next chapter.

*Disclaimer* I dont own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. End of story, hands down.

**RECAP**

_ "May I see the keys for both the vaults please." Roy passed the keys over the counter and the goblin inspected them. "Everything seems to be in order. Lets go now." He stepped off the platform he was on and walked to the left of the room. He opened the door that was there and said a sneering "After you" before ushering them all down the stairs into complete darkness._

Chapter 3 

"Im terribly sorry. It seems that the lantern ran out of fuel. Can any of you light the way? When we get to the end, there should be another lantern, but until then can you please light the way?" The goblin asked, sounding like he was shaking._ Great, just my luck to get a goblin thats afraid of the dark! _Ed thought. Albus said "I'll do it" but Roy beat him to it. "Allow me, headmaster."

_Snap_. Roy snapped his fingers and a tiny flame appeared on the end. Ed stared at him for a second,then continued on down the stairs. _Showoff_ He coughed under his breath. Albus chuckled as Roy looked down at Ed darkly. Ed smirked back.

Roy sighed. _Does he have to be such a child? _They continued down the stairs and after about 10 minutes they finally reached the bottom. _Sheesh, if they put it anymore undergound, we would comeout at the other end of the planet!_ Ed thought. The goblin scurried off the the side for a moment and came back with a lantern, fully lite_. _

_ "_Follow me, gentlemen, were going on the next car. _What car? They have cars underground? How strange._ Ed thought, then almost jumped out of his skin when the "car" came screeching to a halt in front of them. _Oh, not a real car, more like a roller coaster car without.. the seatbelts..and the bumps, I hope._ They all climbed in, Ed choosing to sit at the edge to see the sights. He immediatly regretted it as the thing jolted to life and went whizzing down the underground path.

"Ugh, I think imma be sick." Ed said, leaning over the edge. The goblin yanked him by his collar back onto the cart. "You wanna fall into infinity?" Then by all means, lean over the edge again." The goblin said, shooting him a nasty grin. Ed shuddered. That was something he most certaintly didnt want. _If that did happen, then how can I get Al back into his body? _

"Yea, Ed, but then again if you fall, you wont ever reach the ground, so I guess in a way it would make you feel tall." Roy snickered. Ed turned red and stood up. "Whos so short that infinity could happen and they would never get any taller!!"

The cart made a sharp turn to the left and Ed lost his balance, and fell onto Roys lap. _O shit, I didnt mean to do that. _Ed blushed like crazy and got up quickly. He sat back in his seat and looked out at the passing vaults. _Damn, I hope he doesnt think I did that on purpose. _

Roy, meanwhile, was fighting his way through his own perverted thoughts. _Damn, he must have dont that on purpose. And despite being so small, he sure weighs a lot. Must be the auto mail._

Albus looked at the two alchemists and smiled. _Well, at least theyre honest about their emotions. _The cart screeched to a halt and the goblin got out. He held the lamp up to the door and said, "Ok anyone whos going into Mr. Roy Mustangs vault get over here." Roy and Ed clambered out of the cart. "Why are you coming, shrimp?" He asked, looing back at the younger alchemist.

Ed just looked at him like _DUH. _"Well, obviously, I wanna see how loaded you are. For being a high ranking officer and all that crap, you must have a lot of cash." Ed reasoned. The goblin looked at Roy and said "Key please."

Roy handed the goblin the key. The goblin put the key into the door and tried to turn it. He turned back to Roy. "The **right **key please.' Roy blushed. He searched his pocket and switched the keys with the goblin. "And before you put that key back in your pocket, I suggest you give it to Mr. Elric. That way this wont happen again."

Ed reached over and snatched the key out of Roys hand. "Yea, bastard, maybe you should listen for once. You might actually learn somethinf other than lighting things on fire and screwing around."

The goblin opened the vault and Roy and Ed walked inside. Ed whistled. "Wow, bastard, I didn't think they payed Colonels this little. I mean, I would have thought you would have TONS of gold, but look. You got only a couple of peices."

Roy turned to him."Well, excuse me, I didn't see any reason to save up if I was going to be in the military all my life so I always spent all my money on dates." Ed looed doubtful. "Whatever you say, slacker."

Roy opened his mouth, then closed it. _He doesn't know that anytime he breaks something on a mission, the moneys gotta come from __**somewhere. **__I just chose where that somewhere would come from,because otherwise they wouldnt have enough money for their expenses to go looking for the stone. Damn me and my stupid infatuation with him._

Roy gathered all the coins in his vault and put them into his pockets. _Oh well. I get payed for being a teacher and my annual pay for beingin the army comes in every week so this poverty will soon end._

They all got got out of his vault and got back into the cart. Ed sat in his "window" seat and Roy next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave Roy a knowing look. Roy chose to feign ignorance and turned to look at the "scenery."

"So can this thing go a little slower now?" Ed asked, getting a little green in the face. The goblin looked at him and said "Sorry, no, one speed only." Ed just grunted and closed his eyes. Roy couldnt resist putting in a little jibe. "Whats the matter shrimp, cant handle big peoples speeds? To someone so small, it must seem like your lifes flashing before your eyes."

Ed swiveled his head towards Roy, all ready to get angry, then automatically regretted it. "Am I allowed to barf over the edge?" The goblin took one look at him and sighed. _Its always the strong ones. He must be pretty stupidity covers it up pretty well though...._ The goblin thought, then said outloud, "Do as you must, its not like we have a choice, it looks like its about to spill out anyways."

And it did. And without anything to wipe it on, Ed grabbed ahold of the front of Roy's shirt and wiped his mouth. "Ah, all better now. So when are we getting to my vault?" Roy looked disgusted. He stood up and too off his shirt quickly, exposing his pale chest. _Well, if they allowed his barf, then I guess this would be fine_ He thought as he cast the shirt over the edge. Ed stared at him. _Damn, hes got a sexy six pack. And holy crap, thats a lot of scars. _Roy looked at Edward and said,"Whats wrong? Like what you see?" Eds brain shot back to earth with a splat. _Damn caught staring..._ To Roy he answered, "What, an old man like you? Im just surprised you havent gotten any grey hairs."

Roy looked away, not willing to show any other emotions on his face. _I guess thats all he would see. I AM 10 years his superior, so its no surprise._ Albus looked at the exchange between the two alchemists. _Oh to be young and in love. _He thought, adopting one of his smiles onto his face.

The goblin just looked exasperated. "Were first going to Mr. Dumbledores vault. Then were going to go to yours." Ed nodded. The rest of the ride was strangled in silence and thoughts. It was almost a relief when the cart stopped abruptly. Dumbledore got out and stretched his old limbs. The goblin and him went to the vault alone, after alL, the two alchemists didnt even notice the cart stopped. Ed was busy trying not to be sick again and Roy was mentally plucking daisy petals. Albus got back without any visible change and no telltale clanging of coins, and since Ed had already barfed twice in the time they were gone, he was a bit more aware. _I wonder what he got out of the vault. _

The duo sat back down and the cart lurched to life again, dragging an unwilling Ed back into the twisting and turning underground paths. _I wonder if theres some kind of limit to how sick a person could be. _Luckily for him, it was only a short ride to his vault.

Ed stepped off the cart as quickly as he could, and faced the door to his vault. It looked the same as Roy's door. The goblin got out after being pushed out of the way by a very eager Edward. He held out his hand for Eds key and he dropped it into his hand. The goblin stepped up to the door and unlocked it. The door swung open and revealed mounds upon mounds of gold. Ed gasped. If he had this much money in his expenses all along, he almost definatly didnt need to keep borrowing money from the Colonel.

He swept a corner of it into his leather pants pocket, then just quickly exited. _Man, now I feel sorry for the bastard. _He exited the and sat next to Roy after motioning to Dumbledore to move over. Roy looked over at him. "Hey, bastard. How about when we get outta here, we go eat something. I really need to fill my stomach up after emptying it so many times."  
"Are you just gloating, or are you asking me out on a date?" He asked, not wanting to get too hopeful. Ed looked at him then grinned. "I dunno. I dont really feel like gloating though." Roy almost had a heart failure. _**Edward Elric**__, of all people, was asking him, Roy Mustang out on a date? Did hell freeze over?"_

Ed sat there next to him for the rest of the ride, shoulder occasionally bumping Roy's as they went around The twists and turns in the underground passage. They screeched to a halt in front of where they started, and they all clambered out of the cart, Roy feeling as if he was walking on air. They went up the stairs, this time guided by the light of the lantern. They filed out of the stairwell and started to the door. Ed ran a bit and started laughing. "First, Mustang, we gotta get you a new shirt. Then we can go eat icecream." Ed yelled over his shoulder, and disappering behind the blinding white light of the outside as he opened the doors and darted through.

Soooo... how is it? I know I take a million years to update, but to my defence, my computers still broken and the dumb shift key got sick of me jabbing it when it wouldnt work and fell off... and the other one doesnt work at all. So im stuck pressing capslock whenever i need uppercase letters AND ROY GOT ASKED OUT BY ED!!!!! this practically wrote itself lol so please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I decided to rewrie this chapter cuz to be frank, the last one sucked XDDD So review on this one and tell me if this one is better

Also, as an added note for those people who are reading Shades of Gold, it is NOT finished it just has a bit of healing. I am going to update on it next.

(Disclaimer) Yes the CIA burst into my classroom this Tuesday and were like. "Who's Kittens_are_Fluffy?" I raised my hand, since we were still in school and they took me to court for plagerism on Harry Potter and Full Metal Alchemist. No seriously, guys, what do you think happened. I don't own it, duh!

RECAP

_Ed sat there next to him for the rest of the ride, shoulder occasionally bumping Roy's as they went around The twists and turns in the underground passage. They screeched to a halt in front of where they started, and they all clambered out of the cart, Roy feeling as if he was walking on air. They went up the stairs, this time guided by the light of the lantern. They filed out of the stairwell and started to the door. Ed ran a bit and started laughing. "First, Mustang, we gotta get you a new shirt. Then we can go eat ice cream." Ed yelled over his shoulder, and disappearing behind the blinding white light of the outside as he opened the doors and darted through._

Chapter 4 

Roy followed the energetic young alchemist through the golden double doors in the bank and blinked it the sudden brightness. He looked around for Ed, and spotted him a little way off, darting into a store.

Roy walked over the store that he saw the younger disappear into. He looked up at the sign over the front door. _Hmmm Flourish and Blotts. Kinda a weird name for a store. Then again this whole idea of wizards and witches is kinda weird._

Ed poked his head out of the store door and said, "One minute, Mustang, I'll be right there!" Apparently he remembered that he was traveling with others.

Roy looked inside the window and noticed that it was COVERED in books. _Typical Ed, even when hes supposed to be enjoying himself he still thinks of Al._

Ed walked around the bookstore he walked into, automatically submerged neck deep in texts of the magical type. There were books on magical beasts, curses, charms, potions, astronomy, and a number of other things. _Now, which one would help us get our bodies back? _But soon enough he was so submerged in books, he totally forgot why he walked into the bookstore in the first place. He walked around in a daze, eyes glazed over with half-concealed love.

In his happiness, he didn't manage to see the bushy haired girl that was walking towards him until he ran straight into her, knocking her and her books to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was totally not looking where I was going." The girl said, stooping to pick up the fallen books. Ed gave the girl a quick smile.

"No problem. It was partly my fault as well. I was in a daze, because of all of these books." He said, helping her up with his metal hand. She looked shocked at the feel of it under his glove then looked inquiringly at him.

Ed sighed. It was one thing to belong to a magical world now, but a whole other thing to have a metal arm. _Even here I guess a metal arm is pretty far-fetched_ "I lost it in my countries war. My best friend made the metal arm for me. Please do not tell anyone, I don't think people are used to stuff like this, even in the wizarding world."

She nodded slowly, blinked, then smiled. "Oh okay. I figured you weren't from around here, because of your accent. What country are you from, anyways? You kinda sound German, but it sounds a bit like Japanese at the same time. I promise I wont tell anyone. O and by the way, my names Hermione Granger. Whats yours?" She asked/said all this at top speed.

Ed blinked then smiled. She reminded him a lot of Winry. She certainly talked as much as her. He smiled sadly. He didn't even get to say goodbye. "I'm Edward Elric, but you can just call me Ed. So, is it safe to assume that you like books?" He asked, and they went off into a talk about all of the muggle books they have read. They got their books and walked out of the door, straight into Colonel Mustang. Ed fell to the floor and Roy helped him up, smirking. Hermione laughed and said, "Wow, Ed, you seem to have a tendency to bump into people a lot."

Ed looked up at her and said "You have no idea." Roy looked between the two younger people and coughed lightly. Ed stood up and introduced Hermione to Roy, and vice versa, making sure to leave out any mention of military titles.

Hermione looked at how Roy wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed, Ed noticing the blush and unconsciously stepping between the two. Albus, who had told Roy they could meet him in an hour in front of Ollivanders, was watching the going ons from afar, a twinkle in his eye. _Oh, to be young. _

"We still have to get you a new shirt. C'mon, lets go. Hermione, would you like to come with us?" Ed said, looking back at the girl as he picked up his fallen bag of books.

"No, I'm here with my parents and I'm sure theyre looking for me right now. How about we exchange phone numbers and then we can talk later?" They exchanged phone numbers and Ed and Roy walked off, Hermione waving at them from the doorway of Flourish and Blotts.

They walked down the bustling street and looked in at all of the stores, earning a few odd looks and murmers of young people these says and their fashion sense. They finally found a clothing store and they walked inside.

Ed ran over to the leather section while Roy walked over to the shirts. He picked out a black shirt that said "The Weird Sisters" on it. He didn't know who they were, but they looked pretty cool.

Ed came over to him with his arms full of leather pants. "Finished?" He asked, then proceeded to somehow maneuver onto the top of the pile and walked to the cash register, ignoring all protests Roy had at him paying for it.

"Hey, it's the least I could do since I'm the one that wasted your shirt." He payed for the shirt and threw it at Roy, which hit him full on in the face. who proceeded to pull it over his head. They walked out of the store and Roy looked down at his watch.

"Okay, so we have 45 minutes left until we have to meet Albus, so lets get going to that food you promised." Roy said, smirking at the way Ed pretended to grumble about something Roy didn't quite catch.

They walked back up Diagon Alley to a Chinese resturant that they had passes earlier. They walked into it and came face to face with a squinty eyed Chinese boy with a pony tail pulling his hair back into a semi spiky ponytail.

"Can I help you?" He asked, opening his eyes at the two new customers.

Yes, yes, YES!!! I finished and right before nine when my sister promised to kick me off. So can anyone guess whom they had just met? And yes, it will go a bit faster into meeting Harry and the rest of them soon but I need this part for opening up new friendships. LOL so please review. These stories are nurtured by reviews so please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally I have come back from the dead. Or as close to it as people can get with my school, trying to get a job, and drawing all the time (That's what kept me sane) Sorry this chappies so short, I haven't had the time cuz theres an exam tomorrow and im in my last 8 weeks of school…. Bleh… anyways thank you to all my reviewers, this storys life force is fed off your comments.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own fma or hp I just like writing about it.

Recap

_"Okay, so we have 45 minutes left until we have to meet Albus, so lets get going to that food you promised." Roy said, smirking at the way Ed pretended to grumble about something Roy didn't quite catch._

_They walked back up Diagon Alley to a Chinese restaurant that they had passes earlier. They walked into it and came face to face with an squinty-eyed Chinese boy with a ponytail pulling his hair back into a semi spiky ponytail._

_"Can I help you?" He asked, opening his eyes at the two new customers._

Chapter 5

The two alchemists looked at the boy. He wore a yellow semi-vest with a sword strapped to his back and his pants were white. For all intents and purposes he looked Chinese.

"Nice sword. Is it real?" Ed asked, gesturing at the sword. The boy gave a grin and said, "Yea, its to protect me." Ed gave him a weird look.

"From what? Its not like there's anything dangerous around here that magic wouldn't fix, right?" He asked, stepping inside with Roy after the boy gestured for them to get inside.

"From my enemies. My name is Ling and im a prin.." he said, getting cut off by a weird person with a ying-yang symbol on his mask.

"Young master, please do not disclose viable information to random people." A higher pitched voice that most definitely does not belong to a man said. _Ooh, so it's a woman… _Ed thought.

"Lan Fan, its alright. I have a feeling that these people are from the same world we are from. Look at their energies. They're alchemists."

Ed and Roy looked at each other, dumbfounded. Ling smirked at them and said, "Don't worry about it. We're from Xing."

"Xing? Which clan are you from?" Ed asked, his curiosity piqued. An old man walked up behind Ling and glared at them. Ed glared back. "It is none of your business, small one."

"Who are you calling so short that he has to use a booster seat to eat at a restaurant?" Ed yelled, flailing his arms round for an added emphasis.

Ling and the two newcomers looked at the smaller boy and started cracking up. "That was hilarious. So you have a Napolean complex? That's so cute. What's your names?" Ling asked, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

Ed looked like he was about to yell again, so Roy quickly spoke up. "My name is Roy Mustang, and this here is Edward Elric." The old man looked between the two alchemists and said, "Oh, so you're the Flame alchemist and this is the Fullmetal? I didn't think they hired young ones into the army. Your country must really be desperate."

He jumped back as Edward lunged at him, easily blocking Ed's flying fists. Roy, Ling, and Lan Fan just stood to the side watching. Roy looked at Ling and asked, "So why is a prince from Xing here? I'm guessing you're a prince since you have escorts. We are here for our country, is it the same for yours?"

Ling looked at the older man and smirked. "Yea, I guess you could say that. We are looking for a stone that's supposed to make you immortal. It's called the sorcerer's stone."

Ed stopped abruptly and went flying into a table and braking it as he dropped his guard. The old man stood over him, looking smug, but Edward ignored him, and got up and ran to Ling.

"What did you say about a stone that makes you immortal?" He asked, totally forgetting about his fight. Ling opened one eye and looked at him. In the few minutes that he had known this boy, he ad shown expressions ranging from anger to happiness to excitement, and frankly, he wasn't used to people being so open.

"Why do you want to know about the stone?" Ling asked, his interest in the blonde spitfire growing. Ed looked at the Xinginian prince. _I guess even here it has to come out somehow._

"When I was young, there was an…accident. I lost my arm and leg and my little brother lost his body. He's still alive, but in he's now in a metal body. So I need the stone to bring my brothers body back. So what do you know about it." Ed asked, his determination gleaming through his eyes.

Ling looked at Ed and blushed. He had never met anyone so damned cute when they're mad. And those expressive eyes, he briefly wondered what they would look like, writhing under him.

"I'll tell you, on one condition." He said, loving the last thought, but banishing it from his mind, for now. "Yea, I'll do anything, what do you want?" Ed asked, eager to restore his brother's body and right his wrongs.

"You have to go out on a date with me." He said, looping his arm around Ed's. Backing out of his arms, Ed screamed a loud, "What!" before accidentally scooting into a very shocked Roy and knocking them both into a booth. A waitress automatically popped up and said, "Welcome to Xing's, what can I get you today?"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know it hasn't been 3 weeks…or maybe it was *sweatdrops * But I really had a lot going on! I swear! I know this is probably the most used excuse on here, but I really did move! Its an adorable little duplex… anyways thank you all of you that actually did review in the time I was slaving away in my own home T.T You have no idea how happy they made me.

~Disclaimer~ I DO NOT own FMA or HP. Nor would I even want to. Too much paperwork….

RECAP

"I'll tell you, on one condition." He said, loving the last thought, but banishing it from his mind, for now. "Yea, I'll do anything, what do you want?" Ed asked, eager to restore his brother's body and right his wrongs.

"You have to go out on a date with me." He said, looping his arm around Ed's. Backing out of his arms, Ed screamed a loud, "What!" before accidentally scooting into a very shocked Roy and knocking them both into a booth. A waitress automatically popped up and said, "Welcome to Xing's, what can I get you today?"

Chapter 6

Ed looked at the peppy waitress and almost died when she saw that he was almost fully on Roy's lap. A raised eyebrow and a blush later, Ed was across the table, a menu in his face. The waitress smiled at Roy, apparently taken in by his (oh so) manly charm. Using this as an apparent distraction, Ling slipped in next to Ed, putting a hand on his thigh, causing him to jump, almost turning over the table.

"Everything on the menu, Liz, thanks." The prince said, and then turned back to Ed, who shuddered. 'It's for Al.. I can handle this…even if it IS sexual harassment!!!' Ed thought, clenching his teeth and balling his fists, trying to keep from having a fit again.  
Roy looked between Ed, who looked like he was trying to remain pleasant, and Ling, who was either oblivious or just plain stupid. Looking at him, it seemed both were true. But why Ed? He does have that unspoken charm that only seems grows when he's pissed? Speaking of charm..

"Hey, Ed, where did you go? Your face is so red, I swear its blending into these red leather seats. Or is it because your short.." Roy started, but abruptly cut off when Ed gave him that 'say one more word and you will find yourself unable to get it up for the remainder of the summer' look. Roy shivered, but not because of fear. That look was…too cute! If Ed had any idea how adorable he looked right now to Roy, he would probably get punched in the face. With Ed's metal arm.

Ed looked at the menu after a particularly loud complaint from his stomach. 'Fine, if this is going to be a date, lets milk it for all its worth' he thought, and proceeded to order every other thing on the menu. Ling did the same as Roy just got a cup of coffee.

Their order came fast, too fast in Roy's opinion. Shouldn't good food take time to prepare? He took the pair of chopsticks from the blushing waitresses outstretched hands, and tried to use them. After trying and failing miserably for about the 5th time, the waitress took pity on his stubborn ego, and brought the three of them a set of silverware. Ling looked dubiously at the silverware, and took a fork out of the rolled up napkin.

"You can…eat with these things?" He asked, his voice showing how skeptical he was. Roy and Ed both raised their eyebrows at him, obviously not used to someone who can't use a fork. Ling looked up from his "observations" and smiled. "Just kidding" He said, and then dug in.

"Hey, that's my steak!" Ed yelled, trying with out much luck to snatch away the prize from Ling's fork. Ling opened his mouth wide, and swallowed the whole thing. Ed pushed his lower lip out and pouted, causing the two men to gape at how adorable he was. Ed then swooped down and swiped Ling's chicken leg.

"Well, that was mine. So I guess were even." Ling said, as he started shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could. Ed followed suit and soon, the food was down by 1/3.

Roy decided that the foreigner was having way too much fun with a certain short alchemist, so he decided to join in. "Ne, Ed, why don't you order some milk? You've been seeming shorter lately, and people are starting to get concerned." Roy stooped down low in his seat to avoid a flying butter knife, which imbedded itself into the seat behind him.

"That's not good, Ed. You have to drink your milk. And no throwing knives; it's bad table manners. All good little children drink milk." He said. Roy turned around as he felt a tap on his shoulder, swiveling his head to stare into Albus' blue, bespectacled eyes.

As his attention was diverted, Ed lunged across the table and dumped his milk on Roy. "I---AM NOT----SHORTTT!!!!" He bellowed, causing all eyes in the restaurant to swivel towards their table.

Roy smirked. Trust short comments to get him distracted from his current 'problem' then he put on his best scowl, and proceeded to fling a spoonful of Ling's mashed potatoes at Ed, but missed and hit Ling. A smile that spoke of revenge flashed at him as he jumped up, yelling, "This means war!"

Ling picked up the bowl of peas, and flung it at Roy, who ducked, making the peas splatter all over the face of Dumbledore, who was still standing behind him. He looked sternly at all three of the younger men, and they all froze. Suddenly he broke out into laughter, with Roy, Ed, and Ling following suit.

"That…was…hilarious! Man, you should see your faces" Ed choked out over his laughter. Suddenly, he felt a murderous stare coming straight at him, and he swiveled around in his seat to stare straight into the face of Lan Fan and her grandfather. Ed gulped. Lan Fan kinda reminded him of Winry, with the way she was glaring at him.

"Young master! You destroyed the restaurant again! How many times must we ask your father for more funding because you destroy the restaurant?" She asked, exasperated. Ed just rolled his eyes as Roy stared at Ling, wondering just how many times he had destroyed the restaurant and under what circumstances. Then he realized he really didn't want to know.

"Excuse us, would you." Albus said politely to the people of Xing. He then nodded at Roy and Ed, saying, "Mr. Elric, Mr. Mustang, this way, if you please. I'm afraid we are going to have to rush, due to an unforeseen accident. We still have to get all the necessities for your stay at Hogwarts."

At this statement, Ling's face lit up. "You're going to Hogwarts too? I'm starting this year as well! I hope were in the same house!" He waltzed away as a couple waitresses and waiters hurried forward to clean up the mess. Ed and Roy nodded their heads at the retreating backs of their new "friends".

"Okay, now, we have much to do, and so little time to do it." Albus stated, leading them away with a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Where are we going first? I've already have all my…SHIT!!! I forgot my books in the restua…" Ed started cursing, only to feel a double tap on each side of his back. He whirled around, and started to believe that he was literally going insane now.

Standing in front of Ed were 2 identical people with flaming red hair and identical grins on their faces.

"Hi. I think," said the one on the right.

"You forgot," continued the one on the left.

"These" They finished what they were saying at the same time, each holding out Ed's bags full of books. Ed took them from the twins, and murmured a quick thanks, before turning to leave.

"That was a bloody brilliant food fight. Too bad it didn't last long. Are you a new first year? My names George, and this is Fred. Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore? I see you've gotten all of that muggle dye out of your hair, that's a shame. Purple really seemed to be your color."

At that statement, Ed choked on his own spit, rounding around to look at the old professor, who was conveniently humming a few bars of Mozart and looking away. He turned back around to face the twins, his trademark grin on his face as he saw the two boys in an all-new light.

"You know what, that sounds like a really good idea. But don't you think a hot pink would be a much preferable color? I mean, look. It would look right at home there." Ed said, pulling a few strands of white hair forward.

"While I find this conversation highly amusing, we still have to get you and Mr. Mustang the rest of your supplies. Good day, Mesrs. Weasleys." Albus said, striding down Diagon Alley at a relatively quick pace for such an old man.

The two alchemists ran after the headmaster and almost ran into a couple of vendor stalls along the way. They stopped in on several stores, crossing items off the list as they went. After letting Ed purchase several potions items that weren't on the list (Its like alchemy, he said), and giving in to Ed's puppy eyes when he said he wanted an owl (He got a really cool pitch black with a white underside one), they finally arrived at Ollivanders.

Albus, Roy, and Ed all walked into the wand shop, with Ed and Roy looking around curiously as they went in. They stopped in front of a counter, ringing a bell on it and waiting. After a few seconds, an old man with startling hazel eyes appeared at the end of the rows of boxes behind the counter.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He called to them, fixing the boxes with his wand as he went along. He stopped in front of the counter and looked curiously at the two alchemists. Spotting Dumbledore, he stepped forward, arms outstretched as he shook hands with his old friend.

"What brings you here today, Albus? Hogwarts business, I presume?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at the two alchemists. They looked at each other and Roy said quickly, "Foreign exchange program. I'm to be the newest hand-to-hands combat teacher at Hogwarts, and Edward here is going to be a student."

Ollivander looked at Albus. "Hand-to-hand combat?" He asked, his eyebrows completely disappearing into his hairline. "Why in the world would we need that for?"

Roy stepped forward, relieving Albus from having to explain it all. "Because, we wizards put too much in stock with our wands. We need to know what to do when we get it taken from us, or have it broken, during a duel. Therefore, instead of standing around like lugs waiting for someone to hex them, the students will be able to attack without their first choice of weapon."

"But that's a muggle way of fighting!" Ollivander protested, obviously against the very idea. Roy smirked. "Yes, but they aren't just going to be fighting. I will teach them how to train their minds as well, find their inner selves, which is supposedly where our inner magic lies. In doing this, they will learn things twice as quickly because the blood is flowing aster, sending signals to the brain at a quicker rate." He explained.

Ollivander nodded slowly. "While I may not completely agree with it, it does make sense to try and help the younger generation. Us old folk have had to adapt too much to adapt to a new way of magic." He said, sighing. He then perked up. "You both came in here for a wand, correct? May I inquire as to the reason you don't already have a wand yourself. Mr…" He said, searching for his name.

"Mustang. Roy Mustang. And where I come from, our magic comes from within, not through expelling it through wands. But I would like to keep this fact a secret, if you don't mind." He said. He just met this man, and already he felt that he could trust him. Maybe it was the way his eyes just seemed to peer into your soul. Or maybe it was the way he continuously asked questions. Either way, if he was a friend of Dumbledore's, then he was probably safe.

"Alright, which of you would like to go first? How about your, young man." At this, Ed jumped forward, yelling, "Who's so short that even a microscope would never be able to find him?!" Ollivander looked quite startled, then asked, "What's a microsco…oh never mind, just stick out your wand arm, if you please."

Ed stuck out his left arm, and Ollivander pulled a measuring tape out of nowhere. It started measuring him on its own, as Ollivander rifled through the countless boxes behind the counter.

Ollivander took down one box and took out the wand inside. Inside was a sleek silvery-black stick (Wand, Ed corrected himself in his mind) that looked as if it had been polished a lot. He took it from the man's outstretched hand and felt as if electricity was running through his body. 'Or magic' he thought, since it felt a bit like alchemy.

"This one is sort of unusual, but with you being so unusual yourself, I thought it would fit. Its made of a branch from a blood oak and instead of one hair, the unicorn gave me two tail hairs." Ollivander said. Ed smirked. Of course he would get the unusual one.

"Well, wave it a bit. See if it chooses you." Ollivander said, and Ed complied. He waved the wand, and a shower of silvery dust snowed on the people in the room.

Ollivander looked pleased. "A first-wand attempt, huh? That's good. It saves the trouble of looking for another compatible wand," He explained. Ed looked harassed.

"Why the hell did you want me to stick out my arm if you weren't even looking?" Ed asked. Ollivander smiled. "Well, I had to do something other than look for your wand. It comes with the job; unbeknowingly harassing my customers." With that, he started laughing.

Ed looked affronted. Then he cleared his throat. "Roy, your turn." He said, turning around and walking over to a rickety looking chair by the window. He sat down, and crossed his arms and legs. In no time at all, everyone in the store heard light snores coming from the younger man.

Roy stared at Ed. Who knew he could fall asleep so fast. 'He must be exausted, though.' He thought. Ollivander looked like he was about to ask him to stick out his "wand arm" but a glare stopped him. Since they knew about his little "prank", he couldn't play it on them. Ollivander went behind the counter for about a minute, then came back with another box.

Uncovering the lid, Ollivander pulled out a sleek reddish-brown wand, with a pretty dull shine to it. "This wand is made of holly-wood, with a core of a feather of a black phoenix." Dumbledore gasped.

"A black phoenix, you say?" He said, looking intently at the wand in question. Ollivander smiled. "Yes, and it was extremely hard to find." Handing the wand to Roy, he said a little "Give it a wave" and Roy complied. Heat, burning, yet comforting, coursed through his veins, like a caress from a lover. He waved the wand, and a blue ball of fire shot out. But oddly enough, it didn't burn anything.

Ed, completely oblivious to the anomaly behind Roy's new wand opened his eyes and stretched. He stood up from the chair and stretched his leg muscles. "Oh, man, I really needed that nap. Are we ready to go?"

Ollivander stepped behind the counter and rang up the two wands. Ed paid for both of the wands, against the protests of the older alchemist. 'Ok, Ed. You wanna play the good samaritian? I'll definitely pay you back somehow.'

Completely oblivious to the resolve now burning in Roy's eyes, Ed and Albus walked through the door, with Roy contemplating how he was going to pay him back. After all, Roy hated being indebted to someone.

They headed to the Leady Cauldron with their bags in tow. Albus had already bought two rooms for the alchemists, since it was by his request that they come. They both headed up to their respective rooms after saying a good bye to Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm going to sort my things and start reading my books. The door isn't going to open until the 3oth of August, so don't try until then. Have a nice sleep!" And with that, Ed, with his arms laden down with all of his bags, stepped inside room number 11, and closed the door right in Roy's face. Roy sighed.

'Well, I guess I have more time to figure out how to repay him.' He thought as he walked down the hall to room number 7 and going inside, wondering vaguely how Ed was going to eat locked up him his room. Then he shrugged, knowing that there was no way he would be able to break the door down, having felt alchemical energy from the room right after he started walking away.

He opened his door and stepped inside, dumping all of his things onto the floor. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sat down on the surprisingly soft bed. 'huh, this bed feels…so soft..' Was his last thought as he drifted off into the first dreamless sleep he had had in a while.

Okay… How did you like it. I know! Its longer this time! I'm getting the concept finally. Yes, I kinda had to rush a few items cuz, well, we all want to go to Hogwarts already, right? Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Umm, please don't kill me! I had a lot of crap going on and well, even though I'm in the city that never sleeps, there **still** isn't enough time in the day to get everything done. Hell, really shouldn't even be awake this late but I was like, o crap, has it really been that long? Plus I still have to update my other two stories and I'm procrastinating like usual, but hey, that's life, Sorry its so short, but I haven't had much time lately..

*Disclaimer *~~ I do not own HP or FMA or have any association what so ever with the authors or publishers or, well, you get the point.

**Chapter 7**

Ed was sound asleep, with his head atop his pile of books when a series of loud, obnoxious knocking sounds came from the entrance to his room. He gave a start, and groggily lifted his head. A blink, and an annoyed scowl were directed towards the direction in which the offending noise was coming from, and Ed stretched his now sore limbs and let out a loud yawn.

"Come in" He said with another, now barely stifled yawn. Roy Mustang walked into the now hellishly messy room, with books, clothes, and what looked like stale food strewn everywhere. Roy was wearing a dark blue plain t-shirt on under a jean jacket with his military boots peeking out from underneath the end of his jeans. He looked down at Edward and felt oddly over-dressed.

Ed sat on the floor rubbing his eyes, his hair a disheveled mess. He only had on a pair of light blue boxers, and when the younger alchemist stretched, his muscles on his finely toned body rippled. Roy swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, then cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Edward, its time for you to get ready. The train leaves in about four hours, but it seems you still need to take a shower and put all of your things back into your trunk. I can help you with that, though." Roy said, turning away from the delicious sight in front of him. He pulled out his wand, gave it a swish, and all the clothes and stray essentials for the term flew and dumped themselves unceremoniously into Ed's already open trunk.

Roy sighed. _Thank goodness that Professor Quirrel taught me the basics. It's really not all that different from alchemy, really, all you have to do is focus. It feels the same as alchemy. _Roy thought.

Ed stared at Roy, who stared evenly back. "What?" Roy asked the younger alchemist, who just shrugged and walked past him to the bathroom in his room. "Eh, its nothing, I just thought of something strange, and it made me daze out a bit. Anyways, I am going to take a quick shower so don't wait up." He called over his shoulder as he promptly closed the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Roy said under his breath, then shook his head and waved his wand again. The now completely packed trunk levitated up to his eye level and he levitated it out of the room and he stole another wistful look at the closed bathroom door. A crash and a loud 'Umph' was heard and Roy ran out into the hall and tripped over the trunk that now had its contents spilling out all over the hallway floor.

A muffled "P-p-please get o-of of m-m-me" was heard under all of the clothes and Roy's crotch. Roy bolted up and started shoving clothes to the side, revealing a very nervous Quirrel, who now looked close to tears.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright, Professor Quirrel? Here, let me help you up." Roy said, pulling the fallen professor upright. A quick wand wave and all the clothes dutifully flew back into the trunk, and it closed once again with a 'snap'.

"I am q-quite alright, Professor Mustang." He said, looking up into Roy's eyes with tears in his own. Roy was struck with a sudden urge to kiss the now openly crying man, and he did, stooping down slightly to meet the damp lips of the turban-wearing professor.

Quirrel gasped, and Roy slid his tongue inside as the wet passage was revealed. A flash of Ed's face crossed over his vision, but he forcibly shook it to the side. _It would never work out anyways. At least with Quirrel, I wont feel like a cradle robber and I wont question if he really know what he is getting into._ Roy thought sadly.

Quirrel's tongue started to move inexperiencedely against his, and he smirked into the kiss. He loved teaching people how to kiss _properly_ and promptly started moving his arms to rest his hands on Quirrel's lower back.

The other man gave a little squeak, and Roy moved even closer, smirking around the kiss. It felt good to be back in control. Or so he thought, before he heard Ed's door open once more, revealing a slightly doe-eyed teenager. The look in his eyes flashed between hurt, betrayal, anger, then, nothing. The fleeting emotions that passed over the normally expressive alchemist scared Roy, but not as much as the impersonal mask Ed was now putting up.

"Well, come on. We haven't got time to wait for your little make-out session to end. We have a train to catch, remember?" Ed said, hefting his trunk onto his shoulder and walking briskly past them.

Roy stared dumbly at the retreating back of Ed, and then mentally shook himself. He shouldn't care that he might have hurt him, or that it was possibly one of the most heart wrenching things he had seen, with the look of outright betrayal flitting across the younger alchemists face. But it did, and it hurt. He looked down at the shell-shocked wizard in his arms and sighed. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

Okay, I know its extremely short, but my back hurts and its like really early in the morning. I'll update sooner this time with a longer chapter if I can pry my computer away from my sisters grimy paws. I swear, anytime I get something, its automatically labeled as "hers" in her mind. And to my parents, theyre like "Oh, you should share with your sisters." Ugh…

Anywhos, please review and tell me what the hell I did wrong, cuz this chappie just doesn't feel right to me. Or maybe its just sleep deprivation… * sweatdrops *


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I know it has been a while. I really hope you guys haven't decided to drop this story! I'm gradually working through all of my stories and adding a new chapter to each. So please bear with me, I have no time anymore, and this is borrowed XP.

Disclaimer~~~ I don't own FMA or HP.I just really like the stories and they inspire me. What can I say, I like yaoi?

**Okay, to clarify, some people think eww its RoyxQuirrel. No, this story is not that weirdo crack pairing, I just thought shaking things up from my norm would be interesting. Don't worry, we will get to the good stuff i.e., RoyxEd and HarryxDraco. Lurfles ya~!**

**recap!**

Roy stared dumbly at the retreating back of Ed, and then mentally shook himself. He shouldn't care that he might have hurt him, or that it was possibly one of the most heart wrenching things he had seen, with the look of outright betrayal flitting across the younger alchemists face. But it did, and it hurt. He looked down at the shell-shocked wizard in his arms and sighed. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

Chapter 8

Edward looked through half lidded eyes that were filled with tears at his mess of a trunk, which all of the stuff had unceremoniously flown into. He heaved a sigh and sat down on the mess, his clothes becoming more rumpled than they were originally. "So, even with all the hints, Roy isn't interested in a kid like me. I guess Al was wrong…"

He picked himself up off his mess and looked at the trunk. It had clothes spilling out of it and everything. He sighed again, then clapped his hands and put them on the lid of the trunk. The trunk glowed bright blue and then sealed itself, the clothing molding itself into the inside of the suitcase.

"Now that that's taken care of…" He thought, then looked around at the room that he had been staying in. there were no traces of him being there previously, and he was glad. "Better for them not to remember me, I guess I just bring trouble to all who associate with me. Or at least I'm too much trouble for a certain someone.

He took the handle of the large brown trunk and started heaving it out the door to his rented room and down the winding stairs. He reached the bottom and looked around, searching for the tall, dark haired man that he just so happened to love. When he didn't see him, he walked up to the front desk and waited until a bald man walked out to the front.

"What can I do for you, young man?" Tom the bartender said, and almost blanched in shock when the blond alchemist started yelling and screaming in front of him, and he could only catch every third word. "Hm, something about not, shot, midget, don't, pipsqueak. I guess he doesn't like being called short."

"But, sir, I didn't call you short, merely young. Can I do something for you?" Tom asked, not missing a beat. Edward calmed slightly and looked at the man then nodded.  
"Yes, have you seen a tall dark haired man with navy blue eyes around here? He was supposed to be taking me to Kings Cross station." Edward said in his politest voice, which, granted, wasn't very polite.

Tom looked him over and gave him a toothless grin. "Yea, I saw him. He left with the professor and told me to tell Mr. Elric that he arranged a ride to the station for him and that he would see him at Hogwarts."  
Edward felt his heart fall. "So he really doesn't want anything to do with me, huh?" He thought sadly as he heaved his trunk out to the muggle curb outside. He sat on his trunk and ignored the dd looks and mutters about runaway kids that were going on around him.

Ed, in the monotony that was street life, decided to compile a list in his head of all the things that sucked ass in his life. 1. His mother died. 2. Alphonse was put into a metal body. 3. He had the worse possible choice for a commanding officer. And 4….

"4." He mused. "4 is that I fell in love with my commanding officer." He thought morosely. Edward was abruptly startled out of his thoughts when a loud beep interrupted his thoughts. He looked up from his folded hands and stared at the most atrocious car that seemed to be made for man.

The ford angela was a dirty, sea foam green that had peeling paint everywhere. Even as Edward looked on, some paint peeled off in front of his eyes. The brights were off and the glass for them was cracked and for some reason where the red light should have been, there was a purple light.

Ed looked incredulously at the car then turned to look at the driver. He was a relatively short red headed man and he was wearing black robes with MOM embossed on it. He got out and held his hand out for Ed to shake.

"Edward Elric, I presume? Are you the exchange student from Amestris?" The man asked. "I am Arthur Weasley, but you can just call me Mr. Weasley."

Ed smiled at the man and took his hand into his in a firm handshake. He gave it three shakes then released it, noticing how even though the man was by no means the tallest man, he still towered over him.

"DAMMMMMNNNN!" he screamed in his mind. But outwardly he gave a strained smile. "So you are taking me to Kings Cross station, Mr. Weasley?" Edward asked almost sweetly. MR. Weasley looked down at the young alchemist and smiled.  
"Yes I am, you and my wife and children. My daughter Ginny can't go yet due to not being of age, but she will be going next year." He said proudly puffing his chest out at the statement of him being a father.

"So I am not going to be in this car alone. I wonder just how many kids Mr. Weasley has" Ed mused, then went into the door that was opened for him by Mr. Weasley. He almost gasped at how spacious it was inside and almost started off on a rant about how it should be scientifically possible.

Inside there were 6 people sitting comfortably inside as if it were a limo with plenty of room in between them to put their trunks. There was an empty space at the end near the window and Edward started for it. The lady sitting nearest the door said, "Oh, no my dear, here, we can all move down for you. My name is Molly Weasley, and these are my children: Fred and George "here she waves vaguely at the two twins with identical evil grins plastered on their faces, "Ginny, my daughter, and to her left is Ron, my youngest son." The girl looked at Ed and blushed while the boy merely nodded his head.

Ed nodded at them and put hi trunk on the seat next to his seat and sat down. He turned towards the window and moodily stared out. The scenery went by quicker than a real car and he hardly noticed as he contemplated why Roy seemed to be avoiding him. Alphonse had told him that his feelings were returned, but he shouldn't have put all of his hopes on his younger brother.

"I mean, what does he know? He's too innocent to start thinking about relationships yet." Ed thought angrily, unconsciously glaring at his reflection in the window.

"Edward, sweetie, we're here." Mrs. Weasleys voice drifted into his inner ranting and he looked out of the car window. In front of him was a massive train station and thousands of people milling about, hurrying to catch their train or to say goodbye.

"Kinda reminds me of Central Station in a way" He thought as he got out of the car and went to get a trolley. He got one for himself and met the family near the doors. They all went into the station and Ed started to look around in wonder at all of the different types of people around him. No matter where he went, train stations still amazed him.

"Now, what was the platform number again?" Mrs. Weasley asked her children, her face honestly scrunched up in confusion. Ginny looked at her mother and giggled. "Its 9 ¾, mum. Pay more attention!." She said, giggling at her mothers indignant look upon her face.

Edward looked around and spotted platform 9 and platform 10. No platform 9 ¾ was to be seen. Then a person leaned against the wall in between and just fell through. Ed gaped at the seemingly solid wall then grinned. He then looked to the Weasleys and sighed. "If being wizards is so much of a secret, then why are they just announcing to the world the platform number that doesn't seem to exist?" He wondered.

A skinny, malnourished looking boy came up to Mrs. Weasley and asked her how to get onto the platform. He had black, untidy hair and the most forlorn green eyes hidden behind rounded glasses that Ed had ever seen. He followed after the boy when he went through the not-wall and saw a scarlet train, billowing smoke into the station.

Ed looked through the crowd and spotted the boy that asked Mrs. Weasley for help. Something in him called out to the boy, as in a kinship. The boy had the same feel to him as Alphonse has, even in the armor.

The boy went into the train and sat in a compartment, all alone. Ed followed and put his trunk up on the racks, then sat down in the seat across from the boy. The boy eyed him warily, then just smiled. Ed smiled at him, then stuck his flesh arm out. "My name is Edward Elric, what's your name?" Ed asked, smiling brighter when the boy tentatively reached out and shook his hand once.

"My name is Harry Potter." He looked at Ed, as if expecting some sort of reaction. When it didn't happen, Harry settled back into his seat, comfortably reclining. Ed settled back as well and thought about whom he had just met. The person he was supposed to be protecting is a small, lonely boy. He thought with a frown. What happened, and why does he look like he needed protection before now?

*** Can you guys please go over to Ulquiorrazbabe profile and review her story? Shes new and her story is pretty good Pretty please?

*okay, im sorry, but I need to end it here because I still have to update on 1 more story, but ill try not to take so long this time because it actually pissed me off that I had writers block… and it takes a lot to piss me off nowadays. Oyasumi~3*


End file.
